Wrestlemania X-8
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Triple H and Ric Flair have something planned. Stephanie doesn't like what she's hearing and seeing. What's going on?


I own nothing. Nobody. I'm serious.

Wrestlemania X-8

Stephanie's POV

Something's going on. And I don't like it. Every time I see one of those...women...they give me this look, like they know something I don't. I don't like how Lita looked at me when we passed in the hallway. I don't like how Debra looked at me when we were both getting coffee. How Trish looked at me when she left the locker room. Something's going on. I know there is.

Y2J's POV

Tonight's the night, when I, the larger than life, undisputed champion, beats the hell out of Triple H. And I have the beautiful and genius Stephanie McMahon in my corner. Who does Hunter have? Nobody. He's all by himself. Not even DX to save him. Not even...Chyna. He's made too many enemies for anyone to help him now. After tonight, he will never, e-e-ever be the same again.

Hunter's POV

Oh, they have no idea what I have planned. No idea. I'm not as friendless as they think. Not nearly. You'd think they would have caught on by now. They're not as smart as they think. The WWF will never be the same again after tonight. This is something that not even Stephanie can stand up to, mentally or physically, because just like me, it's that damn good.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hi Stephanie." A sarcastic, mocking voice said.

"What do you want, Trish?"

"Oh, nothing. Just to let you know that by the end of the night, you and Chris will never. e-e-ever be the same again!" Trish laughed and walked over to Lita, Molly, and Jacqueline.

Stephanie walked down the hallway to Chris's room. She walked in without knocking.

"HEY!" Chris whirled around'. "Oh, hey Steph. What's up?"

"Hey Chris. Look, something's going on. And I don't like it. Everyone is hiding something. I know something is going on!"

"Don't worry about it. Nothing it too big for the larger than life superstar!"

"I hope you're right Chris. I hope you're right."

Ric Flair's Locker Room

"Ric, this is gonna be awesome!"

"I know man, I know!"

"Stephanie and Chris will never know what hit them."

Hunter and Ric were sitting, talking excitedly over the plan.

"The WWF will never be the same again after tonight and I'll have the weapon Vince needs."

"The fans will love it. The wrestlers will love it. I love it."

"I know you do, man. This will be the biggest thing in the WWF ever.

2nd to last match

The Hardy Boyz, Lita, and Trish Stratus vs. the Dudley Boyz, Stacy Keibler, and Ivory

The Hardyz, Lita, and Trish came out after the Dudleyz, Stacy, and Ivory. Lita and Stacy started off in the ring. Lita beat the crap out of Stacy, who tagged in D-Von, who tried to knock down Lita, but she reversed with a head-scissors takedown and tagged in Matt, who fought D-Von, then Trish and Ivory slapped each other around, until Trish pulled a hurricanrana, then it was Jeff and Buh-Buh. Stacy had hidden a lead pipe somewhere under the ring and was about to hit Jeff with it, when...

"OH MY GOD! It's Billy Gunn, X-Pac, and Road Dogg!! What are they doing here?! Together?!" J.R. was in shock.

The King was shouting, "Run Stacy! Run Ivory! Save yourselves!!"

Too late. Billy, X-Pac, and Road Dogg took out the Dudleyz, then turned on Stacy and Ivory. After an X-Factor and a Fame-asser, they rolled the two back into the ring. Lita performed a moonsault and Trish did a Hardyz Leg Drop. they both went for the cover on their opponents.

...1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, and Trish Stratus!!"

Team X-treme ran backstage with the former members of DX. The Dudleys were shouting countless threats at them.

"What are those three doing together?!" JR was still in shock. "Is DX getting back together?"

Last Match

Triple H vs. Chris Jericho w/ Stephanie McMahon 

The countdown started. And so did the booing. Y2J walked out with Stephanie. He signaled for a mic as soon as he got into the ring.

"Triple H, prepare to suffer your worst defeat, ever! You will never want to show your huge nose around here ever again! Because with the genius Stephanie McMahon on my side...."

"WOOOOO!!!"

Ric Flair walked out to the stage.

"Chris when you walked in here tonight, something was going on. Something shocking. You saw part of it in the last match, and now you'll see the biggest part of all. Tonight your match will have a special guest referee!"

Chris was about to say something, but was interrupted by the start of Triple H's music. Chris and Stephanie stood in the ring look confused, but instead of Triple H, out walked....

"Chyna!!" JR almost fell out of his chair.

Chyna walked down the ramp, smiling at Flair as she passed him. She wore a pair of heeled knee-length boots, fishnets, the bottoms of one of her wrestling outfits, and a cut-off referee shirt.

Stephanie and Chris scrambled out of the ring as she slid in. She smirked, the posed in the ring. The music stopped, then started again as Triple H walked out. He smiled at Chyna before posing for the cameras. Chris came back into the ring and the match started.

Triple H and Chris circled each other, then started throwing punches. Hunter Irish-whipped Chris into the ropes and met him with a flying knee to the face. He pulled Chris up and was about to scoop slam him, but Chris met him with chops to the chest. He got Hunter into the corner and started hitting him. He went more then the allowed amount and Chyna grabbed him by the back of his pants and dragged him off. He went to hit her, but she countered with a punch of her own.

Stephanie stood outside, shrieking, "You can't do that! You can't do that!"

Chyna turned and glared at her and she backed up, almost tripping.

Hunter got up and did a neck breaker to Jericho. Jericho lay on the ground, completely still. Hunter covered him. Chyna began to count, but Stephanie pulled her out of the ring. Chyna picked her up and threw her into the steels steps, then went back into the ring to count. Chris kicked out after 2. After a few more minutes of fighting, Jericho went to do the lionsault and the pin. Chyna counted very slowly and Hunter kicked out. Chris started yelling at her, but she held her ground. When he turned around, she gave him a low blow. Hunter pedigreed him and Chyna counted.

...1...2...3!!

"Here is your winner, and the new Undisputed Champion, Triple H!"

Triple H posed with the titles. He turned around to be slapped in the face by Stephanie. Chris was just getting up and caught his arm as he pulled back to hit her, but Chyna caught Chris. Hunter and Chyna grinned evilly at each other, then did a double Pedigree on Stephanie and Jericho. When they got up, they smiled and kissed. Then Hunter got on the mic.

"Tonight you have seen something the world never thought possible. Tonight I reunited with DX and the lovely Chyna. Tonight is the night DX once again starts it's reign of power!! I have two words for you. SUCK IT!!" Triple H did the suck it move and the crowd said the words with him, then cheered. He passed the mic to Chyna as the rest of DX came out to the ring.

"Stephanie, you made a big mistake stealing Hunter from me. You should have known I'd get him back. You should have known DX would come together again. We aren't a group you want to screw with."

DX celebrated in the ring as Wrestlemania X-8 went off the air.

2 months later......

The WWF is owned and run by DX. Chyna and Hunter were married after his divorce was finalized. Stephanie and Chris ended up married. Kurt was never the same again.

I think I shall turn this into a series. NOW REVIEW!!! please??


End file.
